


There's Something About Mary

by Ghoul_from_ipanema



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Repugnant (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i'll add more tags as this develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_from_ipanema/pseuds/Ghoul_from_ipanema
Summary: Mary gets invited to a friend's get together without much enthusiasm, but he might just meet someone interesting...
Relationships: Mary Goore/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. There's Something About this Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Mary is a sweetie in this fic - unfortunately no grave digging or fucking corpses!  
> This is my first fic, so please be nice!
> 
> Also, many chapters...

Mary had been back after a busy day of running around. His band Repugnant was playing a few concerts soon, including a couple in Stockholm in the next few weeks, and that meant a great deal of planning.

Mary lived in a small town outside of Stockholm, about 50 minutes away. He was a bit worried, especially since their main transport was on its last legs. Their van was showing signs of old age and had left them stranded in a snowstorm just a couple of weeks ago.

Patching up the vehicle, getting the band to practice and getting all the details right with the venues made him fucking exhausted. He was always the guy to think ahead, to plan and get shit done around here.

He got home and went to the window to smoke a cigarette when his phone buzzed. A message from Gus. Gus was his best friend. He had left the band last year and it looked like his life was on track. He had gotten his girlfriend Carla pregnant and had to quit as a bass player in Repugnant to get a real fucking job.

It was hard to be a dreamer. Mary was nearing his thirties and he heard constantly, especially from his family, that he should just quit this band and get a real job. Gus had done exactly that. but the worst part was that his friend seemed to be enjoying this normie lifestyle, with a wife and a kid and a 9-5 job.

Not that there was anything wrong with having a family. He'd like to have one someday as well. But that basically meant he'd have to join the rat race. Mary too, had had a few jobs, but never meant to take any of them seriously. His serious job was Repugnant and he felt like no one took it as seriously as he did. It was hard work doing everything he did for the band, and still, most people saw it as a hobby.

His pursuit had already cost him so much in life, it's not like he could just quit now. He watched people his age buy increasingly expensive cars and enjoy vacations abroad... He was still pitching pennies to fix their broken van. He had never had a real car, lived in a tiny apartment (that he rented for half the price because of a leak on the ceiling) and he had never left his country. It seemed like all his life had been spent getting bands together and patching them up.

Even his love life was affected. Yeah, he could get it. And he did. A lot. But he hadn't had a single "serious" relationship in his lifetime, the closest to it being a girl who he had seen for five months. She was a nice girl, but when she realized she wasn't a priority, she dashed. It made sense, he thought. Maybe he was just the kind of guy who would fuck around his whole life but who would never find "the one". Maybe this whole thing with "there's someone for everyone" was just a bunch of nonsense anyway.

He opened the message to read it and it said " hey buddy, u know it's my birthday on Thursday, so I invited some people from work to get a beer on Friday. What do you think? You can stay at my place. Ugh. Workmates. What the fuck would he do there with those snobs?  
Mary replied "are you sure your asshole friends won't mind me"

Gus was quick to answer "come on I could use your edginess to get some street cred."

Mary laughed "meh I don't know. Are you sure Carla won't mind me?"

"No. She knows I met you first so that means you got dibs on me."

Before Mary could reply, Gus simply wrote "There will be girls".

Stockholm girls were hot as fuck. "Shit. Fine."

Gus was home laughing at his friend`s predictability when he replied " Friday at 8pm at Oldies, downtown. Try not to wear blood".  
Now he was cramping Mary's style.

Mary showed up fashionably late. When he got there, the table was almost full. He just greeted everyone with a general wave and sat down. 

Gus was happy to see him, he interrupted the conversation he was in to say "Guys, this is Mary he's my best fucking friend and I can't believe he came out of his cave to be here I love you, man" he slurred all the words in one sentence, already a little drunk.

Everyone laughed, Mary just gave a small smile "I'm gonna get a beer, see if I can get to your level, Gus."

Mary wore a leather jacket and his hair had a devil lock that hid a good portion of his face. No blood as his friend had asked. it had been a good call. He already stuck out of the group like a sore thumb. Can you imagine with the blood? Mary returned with a big mug full of beer. He didn't seem too comfortable.

Bia, a girl sitting a few seats from him, thought he was really handsome. Tall and lanky, incredibly pale. Those beautiful green eyes were a bonus. She bit her lip. Gus had told them some stories of his time with his band. And specially of his time with the guys. Mary appeared in so many stories, she felt like she knew him. 

Bia herself did not have a lot of stories to tell. Or at least she thought she didn't. She had dated the same guy for four years... They almost got married. One day he woke up and told her he wasn't happy anymore and they should part ways. It was many months later - after a lot of crying - that she realised she had been just as unhappy. But she was so stuck she didn't even notice. If she saw David again, she'd thank him for pulling the plug on that relationship. Now, six months later, she still hadn't found it in her to start something new. She was horny, though.

"Hey... So you're Mary... From the stories Gus tells us..."

He hadn't noticed the girl until she addressed him. He wasn't sure why. She was hot. She held her beer bottle and looked at him, waiting for his response. Her blue eyes focused on him. Her pretty black hair and pale features made her look like a goth. That was such a turn on for Mary. 

"Uh... I don't know. If he said I was the guy who rushed the stage at a Roxette concert, that wasn't me!"' she laughed. 

"He hadn't told us that one. You just gave that away for free." Mary laughed with her. 

"I wouldn't trust his stories. He's always drunk out of his ass when this shit happens." 

She had a cute daring expression "He seems to remember well when he dared you to make out with every girl in a club one night." 

He blushed at that one, even though he was secretly proud of that. "There were only eleven girls. And one had left before I had a chance to make a move." 

"You still made out with ten girls in the same night?"

He scratched the back of his head "Yeah... I ended up dating two of them for like a month..." 

She leaned closer, entertained by his tale "Did they know about each other?" 

"No fucking way! It's kinda funny, actually... They found out and beat me." 

She choked on her beer. "They beat you?" 

"Yeah, one of them showed up at my place when the other was there. So I thought, this could end badly. Or it could end in a threesome. It ended badly. One of them punched my face and the other kicked me in the balls. It would've been hot to watch if I hadn't been on the receiving end..." Bia was laughing hard. 

This guy was hilarious. But didn't seem the real dating type. They could still have fun, though. It was strange how quickly the idea of sleeping with this stranger was warming up to her. She had never had casual sex in her life. Maybe it was the beer, but suddenly she felt it wasn't the craziest idea.

They spent most of the night laughing and sharing funny stories. Mary was surprised at how much this girl knew about music, movies and books. "Now, who'd be the most annoying rockstar to share an apartment with?" He asked. 

"I'm somewhat proud to say I have never given this question any thought."

He thought about it for a bit "Oh come on! I kinda feel like Jim Morrison would be too high maintenance... He'd make me be his best man at his Shaman wedding... Or I'd have to fucking convince him he is not a fucking lizard king..."

"God, you're right. I think my roommate is annoying when she asks me what to wear to a date." 

He looked at her with an offended expression "that is unacceptable!"

People would get in and out of their conversation, but Mary and Bia remained talking through most of the night.

When Mary realized it, it was a bit late. Gus had had a little too much and had lost his balance around a girl and ended up accidentally dropping her beer. The girl wasn't too mad about that, although she had a very big and angry boyfriend who was. Mary heard confusion and ran towards it. The big boyfriend was getting ready to do some damage on his friends' face. Gus had been trying to apologise, but wasn't making much sense. Mary stepped in and started talking to the angry boyfriend. Bia was surprised at how fast Mary was on his feet when he noticed his friend was in trouble. She couldn't see anything through the crowd, but There was a lot of tension for a few minutes and then some laughter. 

Then Mary appeared from the crowd with Gus, holding his friend's shoulder as he announced "better get this one home before he kills us all. Or worse. Tries to grab our asses or something." Everyone at the table laughed.

Then he addressed Bia in a lower voice with a sweet smile on his face "hey, uh... It was nice meeting you." She blushed. Too bad he had to leave so early.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too. I'm Bia, by the way." He felt somewhat embarrassed when he realized they hadn't formally introduced themselves. He extended his hand "Mary." 

He paused and licked his lips. Doused the rest of his beer in one long chug. There's no reason it should go to waste, anyway. "Ok, better get this guy home. Bye." 

"See you around". Bia watched the scene with eyes half lidded and a flush that reached her whole body. Boy, he was hot. She fanned herself and looked at her colleague, Roger, who had been noticing her in flirtation mode all evening. 

"Finally I get to see a fun side of you, girl. And yeah, I get it... That boy is steaming hot. If he had smiled like that at me, I would've become a puddle on the floor..." Bia wasn't too big on sharing, but she felt compelled by the beer "I know, right? I wish I had the guts to just ask for a number. Or ask a guy out. I'm such a pussy."

Back at Gus's place, Mary brought his friend upstairs. While in the elevator, Mary picked up his deodorant from his backpack and sprayed it on Gus, his friend made a face at him "What are you doing?" 

"Trying to make you smell a little less like a fucking dumpster for your wife." 

"Shut up! Ok, fine. Thanks. Sorry for ruining things." 

"Yeah, you kinda did. I was chatting up your friend Bia." 

"Oh, really? I'm so sorry man. She's actually really cool." 

"Yeah, she is." They walked into the apartment trying not to make too much noise and avoid waking the baby. Gus started whispering, 

"But, you know, we work together... She's friends with Carla... Could you maybe... not sleep with her ?"

"What?" Mary's whisper was a bit loud. "You told me to come cause there'd be girls! That's what I do with them, just for the record!" 

"yeah I know, but none of those girls were your brand of slutty psycho, so I thought you'd just forget about it!" They were practically screaming in whispers. 

"Slutty psycho?!?!?" He was ready to feel offended but he ended up admitting "yeah, it makes sense..." 

Gus sat down on the couch. "I'm gonna make you some coffee, dude." With that, Mary disappeared into the small kitchen.

Gus started to feel bad. Mary was a good guy, after all. "Sorry about what I said, but you do tend to attract the crazies." He came back with two steaming hot mugs of instant coffee and sat down offering one to Gus. 

"yeah I know. Just thought she was cute, man… I’m not planning on ruining her life or driving her nuts..." Mary looked like he might say something considerate for once. But ruined the moment "you know... I just... wanna poke her with my fat cock! Tickle her internally!" They cried laughing and saying stupid shit until Carla came to drag her stupid husband's ass to bed.

Gus knew his friend a little too well to help him with that one. Bia was a sweet and nice girl, who, as far as Gus knew, had only dated one guy and probably would be too innocent to deal with Mary. He decided to spare her.

A week later, Mary ran into Bia again. She was out with some people from work.

She had been as sweet and funny as the first time they talked. Even though Gus wasn't particularly pushing for that, she seemed to be interested in Mary. She laughed at his stupid jokes, she touched him any chance she had...

When she accidentally drank from his cup and Mary suggested it was like they had kissed, she blushed profusely and said it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. She was a bit tipsy that night.

She was into him, alright. He made his move. "We're playing here next weekend. Wanna come?"


	2. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bia watches Mary on stage for the first time and things happen... Behold the smut!

Tonight Repugnant was playing in a big club in Stockholm. There was always a bit of excitement associated with playing live. Mary loved the feeling. Although there was something else making him extra nervous and giddy.

Bia had been living rent free in his brain for the past couple of weeks and he might see her again tonight, if she actually decided to come. He didn't want to keep his hopes too high, but she seemed excited to come when they spoke about it.

What the hell? Since when did he care anyway? It wasn't hard for a guitarist and vocalist to find some company after a concert. People were usually lining up to have a chance to fuck with him. But still, he hoped he'd be able to see her again tonight.

About an hour before the concert, the band would get together and start getting ready. Music played as they got prepared. A huge part of their visual was the fact that they played with skull paint and fake blood covering their faces. 

Nowadays Mary had more practice. His stage makeup took mere minutes to be ready. In the first few years of Repugnant, he'd take a considerable amount of time to get the look just right. The other guys were also fighting for room in front of the small mirror backstage. The conversation suddenly reached Mary and he hadn't even noticed. 

"Mary... Dude, did you hear anything of what we just said?" 

He snapped up like he'd just seen a ghost. "Uh... No, what was it?"

"Forget it, buddy. We were just commenting on the fine lady material outside. These Stockholm girls are smokin’"

"Fuck yeah they are. But I've already got my eyes on one. Try not cock blocking." He said with a smile. 

“Is it the girl who works with Gus?" 

Mary nodded. 

"Really? You went out with her last weekend, didn't you?" 

"Kind of, we ran into each other, actually... She was with friends, so nothing happened...”

"I can die now, man." Said Carlos from the back. "I've seen everything. Mary is trying to be decent to a girl. What the fuck?"

Mary grabbed his balls "here, grab my decency" they all laughed.

" Let's go kick some ass," said Chris. They huddled and wished each other a good show before they threaded the stage.

Starting the set, Mary looked at the crowd and found Bia there. She had brought a friend. They were standing a little farther in the back, his girl looking even more like a goth. The knee-high boots and leather skirt made her look like an absolute snack. She gave him an awkward wave, a smile tugging at her lips.

They started off with "Draped in Cerecloth".

The magnetized crowd jumped in time with the songs, completely enthralled by the four men on stage. She only saw Mary. Singing and moving like someone possessed, he had such a sexy presence on stage. His face completely covered in blood, his hair sticking up and sideways and a devil lock covering a part of his face. In the dark room, she could see the contour of his beautiful neck. His very kissable neck.

“Shit that's fucking hot" she said, hoping no one would hear. Mary kept playing, his fingers fast and precise. Bia watched him completely mesmerized. 

As soon as the set was over, Bia’s friend, Michelle pulled her by the arm and they moved to the bar. "Wow, that's the guy? He is pretty sexy..."

"Hey, I'm telling your boyfriend about that!"

"Will would agree, I'm sure."

They were laughing about it when Bia felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to find Mary standing behind her. "Put these two beers in my tab, Alex!" He said, pointing to the girls mugs. "Oh, thanks!" Seeing him up close and looking into his eyes was even more hypnotizing than admiring him on stage. 

She probably was staring a little too much, since Michelle elbowed her. Bia finally said "Wow! what a great show! You guys kicked ass... Seriously'' 

Michelle extended a hand to Mary "yeah you rocked!" Mary shook her hand and thanked her. 

"This is my roommate, Michelle. Michelle, this is Mary"

"hey, nice to meet you. We've got pizza and beer backstage. Do you wanna join us?" 

Bia beamed up "awesome! I'm actually kinda hungry" both girls followed Mary backstage and found the band sitting together, eating and drinking.

Mary introduced the girls to the band and sat with Bia, who was nursing her beer and getting a slice of pizza. He put his hand around her shoulder and squeezed. She felt goosebumps from his slight touch.

Michelle noticed Bia and Mary giggling and talking, touching each other lightly any chance they had. She had never seen her friend flirting and she thought it was working perfectly. Mary was definitely into her. She then tried to talk to Chris, Sid and Carlos about the concert to give the lovebirds some privacy. "That was a really good show. How long you've been playing together?" The guys were really nice and talked a little bit about how the band was formed.

Meanwhile, Bia chatted with Mary about the concert. "You became this totally different person on stage. How do you do that?" She said, touching his knee lightly.

"I don't know if I'm cool enough to be on a stage… So I just become someone who is… if that makes any sense" he smiled.

"I think you're cool…" He couldn't help staring into her beautiful blue eyes. She was staring back, hypnotized by his beauty. He had a bit of a stubble that was making him look so fucking wild and hot. Michelle and the guys were noticing the burning sexual tension in the room.   
"I think I'm gonna go smoke." Said Chris.   
"Me too. Do you smoke, Michelle?" Sid asked.   
"No, but I can learn."

And just like that, Mary and Bia were left alone in the room. Mary grinned at his friends' mischief. "So..." She gulped. "... is that real blood?" Bia said, touching his chin to get a drop of it and tasting it.

"What do you think?" He arched his brow. 

"It doesn't taste like it".

"Maybe you should get a better taste." 

She bit her lip. "Uhum." Her voice wasn't coming out properly. Mary put his beer mug on the small coffee table and touched her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. His touch was sweet, his thumb caressed her cheek lightly. Then he kissed her.

She reciprocated his sweet kiss. When he tilted his head to the side and asked for entrance with his tongue, she opened for him and their tongues danced together. Then, Bia felt weak at the knees and tilted her beer mug dropping the content on Mary's lap. He let go of her lips with a pop when he felt the cold beer on his skin. 

"Oh shit!" He stood up suddenly and Bia, who had been woken from her haze 

" oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

He laughed. " Oh, it happens, you know... I have that effect on girls... Don't worry" she laughed nervously even though was absolutely mortified and blushed violently

"God, I'm so clumsy... Do you have an extra pair of pants you can change into?" 

Mary thought for a second "yeah, I think I do. In the van. I'll be back. " He turned to leave.

"Unless... Do you wanna see the van? It's cool." He was also embarrassed and a little flattered by her absolutely teenage reaction to his kiss. "Sure, I'd love to see it." He smiled softly at her as they walked to the parking lot.

On their way, they passed by the guys outside, who were smoking and cracking jokes. " Is everything ok?" Chris asked. "Yeah, Mary just needs to change his pants." Carlos laughed loudly "dude, that was fast even for you!" Mary sent him a murderous look. Bia blushed even harder "no! It's nothing like that. I dropped my beer on him..."

They all laughed and Mary just pulled her hand. "Let's, go I'm getting cold." The four of them kept laughing as the couple disappeared to the parking lot.

Bia couldn't say she was surprised when she laid her on eyes on the vehicle. It was roughly painted in black with the logo of the band scribbled on the side. "I know it looks kinda nasty on the outside, but check it out." He opened the sliding door and showed her the inside of the van. It looked like a small living room, very cozy. It had instruments, some bags and a bench upholstered in red velvet and a bean bag. He went behind the seat to look for his duffel bag. "The seat folds, so we can get some sleep when needed... This van has been a life saver on some occasions and a real pain in others... Just a couple weeks ago it broke down... It was ugly" He rambled as he looked for his pair of pants. "Found it!"

When he looked behind him, Bia was sitting on the bean bag and looking at some pictures of the band that were sitting on the side. "Oh my God! Is this you? You have blond hair?"

Mary panicked for a moment. "Oh, please don't look at those! They're fucking shaming.They might actually ruin my chances with you." They both laughed.

"Ok, I'll look at them later. But I wouldn't worry about that if I were you... your chances are looking good." He blushed under his make up "I'm just gonna change real quick."

"Change here." She was smiling devilishly at him. Mary was no prude and he didn't wanna come off as one. 

"Alright." He sat on the red velvet seat and started unbuckling and unzipping. She couldn't help but stare. He took off his pants under her blazing stare. 

"Hey... Did it get to your underwear?" She sat next to him on the seat and moved her hand to feel the dampness in the fabric of his boxers, she seemed oblivious to the effect she had on him. Damn it. He was getting hard and there'd be no way of hiding it.

"Yeah, its wet, too... Gosh,.I'm so sorry. What an idiot..." Then he captured her lips. She immediately gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Mary put his hands on her waist. 

As their kiss got deeper, her hands started roaming around his body. She'd been thinking about him for weeks now, obsessing about what it would feel like to touch him....

First her hands slid down his arms, grabbing his bicep and then went down to brush his thigh. Mary moved one of his hands up to brush against her boob. Noticing she was ok with that, he moved his thumb over her hard nipple, earning a moan from her.

When she broke up a bit for air, Mary started kissing her neck. She called a moany version of his name while his hands and lips worked her into a frenzy. She looked down and spotted the bulge in his underwear. It was quite impressive. Before she could think anything else, his lips were on hers again, his hand moving under her skirt. 

He then let go and asked "baby... Can I touch you...?". She nodded and kissed him again. His hand moved up her skirt and his fingers caressed her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to her core.

She was almost embarrassed by how wet she was just from a make out session. But she had to admit, she hadn't felt like this with anyone in a long, long time. His thumb brushed against her pussy and he could feel how drenched she was. "My God, baby... You are so wet..." blushing, her lips red and swollen from the roughness of his stubble and the intensity of their kisses, she looked into his green eyes and nodded. "You are so fucking beautiful, Bia" and their lips met again passionately.

She took his boldness as an incentive to do a bit of exploration herself. She lightly touched his bulge and he moaned on her lips.

Now they were both trying to get into each other's pants literally, in a mess of limbs. Mary had successfully removed her underwear and was now fingering her wet pussy. Bia hadn't gotten that far, getting very distracted by his ministrations. At her moaning he asked "you like that, baby?" Her eyes were shut and her head was thrown back "Hmmm yes... So much... Don't stop, ok?" 

" I wouldn't stop if you shot me..." She giggled and moved her hands to the waistband of his boxers. He helped her pull it down with his free hand. She watched as his cock bobbed free. Wow. Even though Mary was a slim guy, she was shocked at how thick he was. Visibly affected, she swallowed hard and licked her lips. At her intense reaction, Mary grinned and placed her hand on his shaft.

His half-lidded eyes gazed at her as their hands worked on each other. Mary stuck one finger inside her and used the slick to work on her clit. She moaned loudly.

The more intensely he fingered her, the faster she pumped his cock, smearing his precum on the tip. But she needed more. She wanted to feel him inside her. 

"Mary... do you have a condom ?" 

"Yeah, in my wallet. Let me find it. Real quick." He went back to get his wallet from his moist pair of pants.

She started biting her nails. What was she doing? She didn't have casual sex. She met this guy a couple of weeks ago and now here she was ready to fuck him. In a van.

He sat at the seat again and looked her in the eyes, noticing a bit of nervous excitement on her end. Mary wanted her, of course. But he didn't want to be a mistake for her. "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you aren't sure." She looked at him sweetly. It wasn't common for her. But that didn't mean it was wrong. It felt so fucking right and so fucking delicious, she couldn't stop.

She bit her lip and nodded vigorously. "Yes, I really want you." he smiled and They resumed kissing. Mary tipped her back to lay on the seat. Moving down her body he stopped and removed her t-shirt and pulled her bra down to expose her boobs. 

"Wow, baby. Your tits are fucking awesome.." then he trailed off. "How do you get any work done with these." They laughed. 

"Well, you get used to it" his Expression then became serious and he took her nipple in his mouth. Then, he started kissing and licking and gently biting on her flesh.

It was sort of embarrassing for her to be such a mess under him, already. Ignoring that feeling, she allowed herself to be a bit less controlled for one fucking evening. She was feeling more spontaneous since meeting him, and these had been the most exciting weeks she's had in years.

Mary moved down her body and started kissing her inner thighs while he pulled her skirt up. She opened her legs allowing him access. Then, he gave her clit a lick. She moaned loudly and brought his head closer to her core, holding him there. He licked her slowly at first, trying to gauge her reactions to his ministrations. Then, it felt like she was truly on board, moaning and gasping "Fuck, Mary! Don't stop..." Mary licked and teased her entrance with one finger to get her ready for him. He added a second finger and started pumping in and out.

He loved watching a girl come apart in his hands, it was erotic and it gave him as much pleasure as coming himself. The added stimulation was too much for her and she came deliciously on his mouth. Mary kept licking and teasing her sensitive core until she couldn't take it anymore and came a second time.

Her thighs were smeared with make up and fake blood. Moaning and in a haze, she stared into his gorgeous pools of green, now dark with desire, "Fuck me"

He almost came hearing that from her. She looked fucking hot, all flushed, tits exposed, skirt lifted up to her midsection. Mary put on the condom, lined his cock with her pussy and started pushing.

His lips engulfed hers and she could taste herself in his tongue. Going slow, feeling her juices on his skin, warmth surrounding his cock.

When he fully buried himself, She moaned shamelessly, feeling deliciously full. At this point, Mary was laying on top of her, his mouth on her ear. "Wow, baby. You feel amazing... Most delicious fucking tight pussy ever... Can I please move?" She nodded. He couldn't wait anymore. Weeks of thinking about this girl, fantasizing about her, all the talk, all the teasing... He slammed into her with abandon. They were both moaning loudly at this point, Mary leaving her mouth to capture her nipple. He positioned himself on the small seat so that he could move his fingers to play with her clit again. She responded by biting her lip. Her hands were greedy as well, trying to touch his pale body under his top.

Her eyes were screwed shut and Mary wanted to stare at her beautiful blue pools "hey, look at me baby..." She stared at his green ones, full of lust "Hmmm.... I'm gonna come again, Mary... " At that, he moved harder, the only sounds were the squeaking of the van and his skin hitting hers. She was pulled to an earth-shattering orgasm, Her walls squeezed his cock so deliciously he came with her, tipping his head back.

Coming down from their high, they fumbled a bit to clean up and fit Mary on the seat next to Bia. They somewhat made it, with her mostly laying on him. His hand was grabbing her ass "so she wouldn't fall from the seat" as Mary put it. Good one.

After a few moments of silence, Mary was the first to talk. "That was fucking amazing." She agreed "yeah it was..."

He went on "I've been dyin' to do this for weeks... that night we met I just wanted to fuck you on that table in front of everyone…

"I kinda wish you had…"

He smiled softly "Hey... Uh... Are you free next weekend?" 

She smiled. "No plans yet..."

He felt awkward asking that. It wasn't common for him. "Do you... Wanna go on a date with me?" Now he was the one tiptoeing.

"On a date? I thought you'd ask me to go grave-robbing or something like that..."

"Yeah, that was plan B..." They giggled. 

Then, she touched his cheek sweetly "Yes. I would really like that."

She kissed him softly. Mary was kneading her boobs teasingly and it was working. She was surprised by how horny he made her again. "Baby... Do you plan on finishing that?" He bit her earlobe making her gasp and said lowly in her ear "yeah I do" soon he had her nipple in his mouth again while his fingers probed her entrance. Mary made her come again before falling asleep with his face against her tits.

A couple of hours later, a sudden loud noise and a burst of light woke them both. Carlos and Sid opened the door of the van and saw the nude couple laying on the seat before screaming "oh shit, oh fuck" and "mary will murder me" and shutting the door quickly. 

"shit, they saw us naked? I'm so embarrassed" 

"Aw fuck I'm so sorry B"

"We did see you, yeah" they heard from the other side of the door. Mary knew it was Sid. 

"We thought you guys'd left. Sorry" Carlos said.

"What time is it?" Bia asked the boys outside. 

"It's 3am"

She looked at mary "fuck, I lost track of time. Guys, where's Michelle?" 

It was Sid who answered "She left a couple hours ago. Said she sent you text and you should call her if you needed anything." 

"Thanks." 

Then she addressed Mary, cupping his face "mary, I should go. I had a wonderful time." She blushed as she admitted that.

"Yeah baby, me too" he kissed her. "Here's your underwear. Let me drive you home, ok?"

She nodded. They got dressed and mary left the van to talk to the guys, who were smoking. She heard them talk about their arrangements, that he would drive her home and come back quickly to load the van with their stuff.

"Ok, we're all set. Where do you live?"

She pointed the directions to him and they drove for about ten minutes to get to her place.

Bia kissed her driver quickly, placing her phone number in his pocket.   
"See you next Saturday."


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been warned this was purely smut... so here it is!

Bia waited patiently for the phone to ring for two days. Yet, nothing happened.  
It was pretty obvious she had been "wham bam thank you ma'am-ed" by one mr. Goore, and she couldn't even say she was surprised. A bit disappointed, yes. But not surprised.

Her roommates spent the rest of the weekend trying to prepare her for this abrupt yet inevitable ending to their short love story. They knew guys like Mary were the kind to hit it and quit it.

It was Monday evening, the girls were watching a movie, when her phone buzzed with an unknown caller.

"Hello?"

"Hey! What 's up?"

"Mary?" The girls paused the movie and looked at each other in disbelief

"Yes! I thought of calling you this afternoon, but I figured you'd be at work."

"I was..." A smile spread on her face.

"Cool. Did you see Gus there?"

"Yeah, I see him all the time. He's in my team."

"Great, when you see him tomorrow, can you tell him... he's an asshole?"  
She snorted.

"He probably already knows, and he's kind of above me... So you know... Maybe I shouldn't..."

"Aw, too bad. I'll tell him myself."

She giggled and made a sign for the girls to keep watching the movie and went to her bedroom to talk to him. Her friends would definitely be overanalyzing anything and everything she said if she stayed.

They talked for about two hours, when they noticed how late it was and said goodbye. Then, they kept texting all week.

Mary called again on Thursday and mentioned the date he had asked her on. He only asked her to find a place that would allow his punk ass inside. Nothing too fancy. Honestly, she didn’t really mind whether they went on actual dates or not. She just wanted to spend time with Mary.

Saturday came and secretly, her plan been to fuck him silly that day. If they had time to go out after that, great. If not, no problem. He was probably doing this whole thing for her benefit, anyway.

So she had asked Mary to pick her up in her apartment before. Obviously, that was just some clever ruse to get him in her bedroom. She missed him so much. 

When Mary arrived, she buzzed him in and told him which floor to go up to. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. 

"So... The punk is taking you on a date, huh?" Her roommate Anna had started calling Mary a punk once she knew he had a band. 

Bia just rolled her eyes. "Yes, he means to, but honestly I just wanna see him naked. Can't do that at an Applebee's..." Anna laughed. Bia had been showing a cool new and feisty side since she started seeing the punk. A few weeks ago Anna wouldn't hear something like that from her reserved roommate. Maybe they could be closer now that Bia wasn't so uptight.

The doorbell made them both stop laughing and Bia went to the door to open for Mary. 

"Behave!" She said to Anna. "Hi, Mary..."

"Hey, baby..." He held her face and kissed her passionately…  
For a bit longer than it was expected...  
Anna rested her cup on the table, making a noise that broke them from their trance. 

"Oh, hey... Sorry. I'm Mary." Then he went to shake her hand. "hey... I'm Anna. So... You're the punk Bia won't shut up about, then!"

"Yeah... I mean... hope it's me..." He looked at Bia and scratched the back of his head, a little uncomfortable.

Bia grabbed his arm "It is you, silly! Come on, come see the rest of the apartment." 

Their home was very nice and big. So different from his, which was quite bare. "Wow, this place is great!" 

"Yeah, only cause I get to share the rent with more people. Plus, it's like ten minutes from work, so... This is my room..." Once they were both inside, she closed the door behind her.

He looked at her room, not having too many opinions on colors and decorating, he just added "it's really nice... Wanna make out before we leave?"

She laughed. "Actually... I would like... to make out..." Before she could finish her sentence, he had pounced on her like a predator. They resumed their passionate kissing from earlier and then some more. His hands were on her ass squeezing and touching... It felt like he had been just as hungry for her as she had been for him. She began kissing his neck and took his earlobe in her mouth, earning a moan from him.

She felt his stiff cock touching her belly and sighed "Mary... You're so hard for me..." she touched him through his jeans.

"Baby, I been hard since I heard your voice through the intercom... Wait... Was that too perverted ?" 

She kept assaulting his neck "maybe, but I don't care..." She started unbuttoning his pants and undoing his zipper. 

Noticing her eagerness, Mary decided to poke fun at her.  
"You know, if you wanted to fuck me... You coulda just told me..." she slapped him on the shoulder. "I'll be the last to complain..."

She kissed him to shut him up and kept undoing his zipper. He undid her skirt and slid it down her legs, grabbing and smacking her ass in the process. 

She made him sit on the bed, straddling his lap. "I missed you... Punk..." 

He stared deep in her eyes, pulling her down on his lap and touching her clothed pussy with his clothed cock. "Me too..." Both his hands holding her waist firmly, he made her grind against his dick, a deep moan coming out of her throat. She attacked his mouth with her tongue and kept grinding on his delicious cock. He could feel how wet she was through their underwear.

They spent several minutes in this sweet torture until she broke their kiss, both of them breathing hard.

"Hey... I wanna try something…"  
She was a little embarrassed to admit, but she had been thinking about sucking his cock for weeks.

She got off his lap and sank down on her knees in front of him, keeping his intense eye contact.

Quite honestly, ever since he had felt her hot mouth against his, he wickedly thought of it wrapped around his shaft, her beautiful, soft lips sucking him dry.

She pulled his underwear down exposing his throbbing erection. He removed his top and suggested "I want you in my mouth too…come over here".

Mary then laid fully on the bed on his back and beckoned her . She understood and grinned wickedly at him. He quirked his eyebrows suggestively. 

He pulled her underwear down and she moved over him,hovering her face over his cock and straddling his face with her thighs. "Come on baby girl, bring them goods over here." She laughed and gave his cock a quick peck. He moaned, "fucking choke me with that pussy..." 

She enveloped his cock with her lips and that shut him up instantly. Good to know, she thought to herself. When he becomes annoying, I'll just shove his cock in my mouth. There were problems with that plan, but she wasn't ready to think about any of that right now.

His own mouth started working on her pussy. They fumbled a bit trying to find the best angle, but once they did, Bia was in heaven. His talented tongue was working wonders on her clit and she had a mouthful of Mary. She felt at this angle she could take him even further in her throat and she wasn't experiencing any gag reflex: perfect condition for deep throating. When she took him all the way for the first time, he stopped licking her to moan and throw his head back. "Aw fuck, baby..." She bobbed her head up and down his shaft, taking him all the way when she went down. Her hand kept pumping him when she took his balls in her mouth.

If this had been a contest, she'd be winning.  
He was barely able to keep up with her, completely lost in the feeling of her throat around his shaft. Up and down she went, tears pooling in her eyes and smearing some of the maskara she had worn. "I'm gonna come, baby, I'm gonna come so hard… if you don't stop… don't stop... Fucking take it..." She felt his hand forcing her head down and felt him jerking in her mouth. She had him so deep in her throat she barely tasted his cum, just swallowed everything. 

Mary was almost passed out on her bed and when she turned to look at his face, she smiled and said "did you like that?"  
"I'd be dead if I had liked it any more. And what a way to go..." Bia joined his side on the bed and drew patterns on his pale chest while Mary's mind seemed to be far away. He spent several minutes staring at the ceiling and coming down from his powerful orgasm.

Then, suddenly, he gave her ass a slap and said "ok, your turn, let's go!" She laughed "hey, it's fine! You don't need to do that." She couldn't deny her pussy was still throbbing from his licks and kisses, but they could just continue some other time. "I absolutely need to do that. I wanna do that..." He grabbed her face gently and kissed her deeply. One of those kisses that take your breath away and leave you wanting more. When he broke the kiss, his green eyes met hers and just stared, full of desire.

"Come here, ride my face" he said it with a wicked smile. She blushed immediately. "Are you sure ?" Bia had never done that position before, riding someone's face, although she had seen it in countless pornos, which had become her good companions since her break up.

"Fuck yes, baby girl, just get over here. I wanna drown in this pussy. Come on." She went over to him and straddled his face. She felt a bit self conscious, but he reassured her by staring at her with those gorgeous green eyes and went back to kissing her thighs. She was nearly drooling at the scene. He was flushed with arousal, his hair was ruffled by her ministrations and his mouth was exactly where she wanted it to be.

Mary kept kissing and taking small bites at the skin of her thighs until he reached her center. He looked at her for approval to keep going and she just nodded, without breaking eye contact. It was impossible to avert her eyes from him. He gave her core a lick and she moaned at the contact. "Baby... You're so wet..." She blushed "yeah, I know... you tease..." He grinned against her skin said "happy to help" in a low voice and started teasing her clit with his tongue. He then found an angle to tease her entrance that she had never experienced before. 

Mary was a gentle, passionate and vocal lover, although when he ate her out, she was the vocal one "oh yes, Mary... just like that..." It was his open attitude towards sex that made her feel that much freedom to be loud and put herself out there. She didn't feel exposed to share what she liked and didn't like with him. He moaned with her and she felt him vibrate against her pussy. 

Michelle, Anna, and Michelle's boyfriend Will were trying to watch a movie, which constantly got interrupted by Bia's loud moaning.  
Anna thought out loud "the punk's pretty good" and turned up the volume on the TV.

Meanwhile, Mary was bringing Bia closer and closer to that sweet spot. She didn't want it to be over so soon, but fuck, he was driving her nuts with those amazing lips and expert tongue. He grabbed her tits and tweaked her nipple to add some extra stimulation. The girl grabbed roots of his hair and rode his mouth, moving her hips against him. "fuuuuuuuck, oh my God" and she came with a thundering orgasm. 

Mary was breathless, his hair was a mess, his jaw was in pain... But it was worth it. His cock was painfully hard again. The way she was thrashing above him made him insanely horny... She was just laying and breathing hard. 

He moved closer to her ear and said "hey baby, can we keep going? I'm really fucking hard..." She opened her eyes in surprise "really? You just came, you sex maniac." a smile creeping on her lips.

"Hey, no kink shaming! I wanna come in your pussy... Please..." He was moaning and his lips on her neck felt so good...  
She smiled sweetly at him "Yes..."

"God, I missed you so much, baby" he said, slipping inside of her in one quick move. 

She gasped, "oh, go easy, Mary. It's sensitive..."

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She took a few seconds to respond. "Hmm... Yes..." She said, adjusting to his size. 

After a few more seconds she added "You can move now, baby. Oh my God, you feel amazing..." At her words, he just latched on to her neck and started moving at a slow pace with long strokes. 

After a few minutes of this exquisite torture, Bia was begging for him to fuck her faster. It was incredible how quickly she needed to cum again. It's like she couldn't get enough of this guy. "You take my cock so well… just like that" Her nails were digging on his back and his scalp and her legs circled around his waist, bringing him closer and burying him to the hilt. Mary was a moaning mess, pounding into her relentlessly and biting and licking her neck.

"oh fuck Mary I'm coming again..." Her orgasm hit her faster than she expected and made a loud moan come out from deep inside of her. The pressure of her walls on his cock were too much for him to handle and he came with her, an onslaught of obscenities flying from his mouth as he kept on slamming into her.

Sleep took over the couple. When Bia woke up, she realised they had snuggled closer to each other, perhaps feeling a bit cold during sleep.

She looked at Mary's peaceful face and smiled. Fuck.

He was beautiful. And sweet. And sexy. She was in so much trouble. She really fucking liked this punk. Could they actually develop a relationship? Was he just having fun with her? Would she get to his place one day and find him with another girl like in the story he told her?

He woke up, his beautiful eyes bothered by the lampshade from her nightstand. Outside her window it was dark. "Hey..." He said with rough voice. She greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. "Guess we're not going on a date, then..."

She bit her lip nervously. "Wow. You really just wanted my cock. I feel like a boy toy." 

"Shut up, Mary! It's not my fault your cock is amazing!" 

He laughed. "You naughty girl" his voice was threatening, and he started tickling her while she thrashed and laughed, begging him to stop. Soon they were making out again.

They heard a knock and Michelle's voice through the door "guys, there's pizza. Do you want some? You should eat... And hydrate perhaps..." They had been in the bedroom for hours.

Bia and Mary stopped kissing to laugh at Michelle quietly. "Ok, we're coming over." Bia announced. Mary was relieved. He was starving, but didn't wanna say anything. He thought they'd have dinner together, but he wasn't exactly complaining at the deal he had gotten.

They left the room to get some pizza. Her roommates and Will were watching some old video clips and eating in the living room.  
They greeted everyone. Michelle introduced her boyfriend to Mary. "Will, this is Mary. He's with B." 

Will went to shake Mary's hand "so I heard..." 

Mary just shook Will's hand. Bia was livid "you heard us?" 

Will grinned even more at her despair "that's not what I meant... but yeah! Loud and clear. Kudos, man!" He gave Mary a pat on the back and, although he had a mouthful of pizza, Mary answered "thanks!" Bia blushed violently.

Anna thought it'd be a nice moment to poke fun at her shy friend "weren't you two going on a date tonight?"

Bia sent her a murderous look, she couldn't believe how embarrassed her friends were making her. Mary, though, didn't care about their remarks.

"Yeah, we were, but she was really missing the old love gun, If you know what I mean..." He looked at his own lap suggestively and they all laughed. 

Except for Bia. "Oh my god" she said hiding her face in her hands. Great. Now he was making fun of her too. 

Will was in stitches "B, this guy is awesome. Keep him." At that, Mary looked at her trying to look adorable, smiling sweetly, his expression soft. The bastard succeded. She just laughed.

Mary ended up spending the rest of the weekend at Bia's. They barely left the bedroom.


	4. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter ahead  
> Bia visits Mary's cave for the first time

For a couple of weeks, Mary had spent weekends at Bia's, especially since they coincided with some Repugnant shows in Stockholm. Each week Mary would arrive earlier and leave later. It got to a point that he started showing up at her place on Friday.

This Friday, though, she was visiting Mary's place for the first time. She was coming straight from work and he was supposed to pick her up at the bus station.

A few minutes later he saw the beautiful girl step out of a bus, her eyes roaming around. How did he get so lucky? She was perfect. 

Her curly black hair framed her pretty pale face and when she landed her eyes on him, a smile appeared on her lips and her look became soft. She had a book in one hand and a small backpack was hanging from one shoulder.

They met halfway in a sort of awkward arrangement, Bia going for a hug and Mary going for a kiss.

Settling for a kiss on the cheek, they both smiled nervously and genuinely happy to see each other. 

They walked to the apartment hand in hand, unable to contain the smiles spreading across their faces. Mary had no recollection of being so struck dumb by a girl in his life. Simply thinking about her made him giddy and excited. What in the hell was happening to him?

"I couldn't start the van. Sorry. It's just a couple blocks from here. Here, let me carry your backpack and you can tell me about the trip."

"It was really quick. Barely got to read my book." and she pointed to the book she was carrying.

"Ooh Allan Poe. Which one are you reading?"  
This particular book had short tales featuring Poe's detective character, C. Auguste Dupin. Bia wasn't into the horror stuff as much as she was into the investigative tales of the master Allan Poe. Their walk to Mary’s apartment was filled with conversation, mostly about the book and the author. Mary was a fan, of course, of the gruesome ones like the Tell Tale Heart, the Fall of the House of Usher and of course, Premature Burial.

Walking into the apartment, Mary was nervous about her reaction. Contrary to hers, it was such a tiny apartment. He had gotten a sweet deal at that place because there was a leak on the ceiling, so not the greatest. There was an adjoining kitchen/laundry room/living room, one bedroom and one bathroom. 

"Hopefully she won't dump my ass after taking a look at this hellhole." he thought as he scrubbed his kitchen clean for the very first time. He wanted her to have a good impression of his home. If that was possible. 

A small "ta-dah!" Came out of his lips as she walked in. Bia knew she should expect somewhere simple, as he himself had warned her. It was simple but welcoming. Like Mary himself.

"I like it." She said looking around. It was in fact, very clean... She wasn't expecting that, him being a single guy living alone and all that. "Are you going to give me the tour?"

He laughed and sat her bag on the couch "not much to go from here..." He was scratching the back of his head nervously "just a bathroom... and a bedroom..." He moved his eyebrows suggestively at that last word and she smiled at him, trying to look scandalized and failing. It was genuinely hard not to smile when he looked at you. His eyes were hypnotizing.

"Ok... So I'm going in there anyway..." And she walked into the rest of the place unceremoniously. "So this is where the magic happens huh" he heard her say from his bedroom.

"It could happen out here too... It's up to you... It could happen on the kitchen sink... The only limit is our imagination" he said from the door. 

She examined his room, spotting a bass, a guitar, several books and posters everywhere. “Lots of posters… very edgy. I like it. I was expecting a sex dungeon, though” she said, joining his side.

“oh, yeah! I forgot to show you the dungeon!” He put his hands on her waist and drew her in for a kiss. So gentle at first. When she opened to receive his tongue, he turned his head slightly for better access. His hands on her waist gripped stronger as the kiss deepened. Her hands went up to his hair and gripped hard. She moaned in his mouth and his hands moved to grab her ass. God, he was good. He had her bent to his every will in mere seconds... over the past couple of weeks, they had been insatiable. They were on top of each other any chance they had.

She broke the kiss to get some air, only to have Mary's lips attached to her neck, she moaned his name. His lips moved to her collarbone, "I missed you so fucking much, sweetness... I thought about you all week..."

"I miss you too..." She grabbed his face and gave him a quick peck on the lip, halting him. Mary seemed a bit confused by her sudden stop. "Can you just wait a few minutes? I've got a little something for you." And she gently pushed him inside the bedroom and closed the door from outside. 

"Okay..." He even sounded confused.

"Wait in there. Don't come out"

Weirded out by the sudden development, Mary heard a few noises coming from the living room and even though curiosity was gnawing at him, he decided to just wait a couple of minutes. Then, he heard a small voice say " you can come out..." 

Then he left the bedroom, finding her sitting on the couch with her legs on her side. 

Only she was wearing a beautiful black lace nightie that left little to the imagination. It hugged her boobs in a sinful yet delicate way. Before he could realize it, he had been staring at those very boobs, mouth hanging open. 

When he just stared without saying a word, she thought she should say something "Mary? Do you like it...?" She was fully red with embarrassment. 

"Wow" he simply said and sighed. "You look amazing. Is that all for me?" Bia laughed, still a bit embarrassed, 

"Yeah, it's for you Mare..." She bit her lip. That was the hottest thing Mary had ever seen. This amazing woman was sitting on his couch dressed up for him, even though she didn't have to, cheeks flushed and biting her lower lip... His cock was instantly hard at that visual.

"Baby..." Was all he said before he was on top of her kissing her with all his might, tipping her back on the couch. His hands wandered around the lace feeling her curves underneath.

Suddenly, he realized he was doing it all wrong. He wanted to worship her body like it deserved. He broke the kiss and lifted from the sofa, extending a hand at her. "Wait...You are bedroom material, come on..." She smiled and took his hand following to the bedroom. Lips already red and swollen from his rough kissing. 

He led her to sit on the edge of the bed, getting on his knees in front of her. His eyes had an evil twink and she was excited for what was coming next. 

He kissed her passionately, while his hands traveled down to her shoulders slowly and slid down the strips of her nightie. They fell down, exposing her boobs. He stopped kissing her to look at them. They were a sight to behold. He licked one of them, getting a gasp from her. With her hand going to the back of his head, Mary felt encouragement enough to continue. He took the whole nipple in his mouth and started sucking. She moaned and grabbed his hair. One hand went to squeeze the neglected boob and the other was holding her waist almost to the point of bruising. He sucked, licked and gave gentle nips at both her nipples until she was a moaning mess " oh fuck, Mary. I want your cock...." he smirked against her nipple and left it with a pop.

"Oh, it's coming, baby" His beautiful green eyes were staring at her as he kissed his way from the top of her knee to her upper thighs, his hands pulling the nightie up to reveal more skin. She opened her legs for him, as if begging to have him close to her core.

His cock was straining against his jeans, he had to unbutton his pants to give himself some relief.

He licked and kissed her core, watching her face contort in delicious agony. While he licked her clit, he inserted a finger to her entrance. She didn't even want to know how he had gotten so good at that. Must've been a lot of practice.

He added a second finger and she ground herself against him to get some more friction. "Fuck..." he started pumping his fingers in and out and his lips left her pussy to latch on to her nipple. She suddenly missed his hot mouth against her, but his fingers started circling her clit and his tongue was licking her nipple so deliciously... He circled faster and she came with a loud moan.

She laid next to Mary enjoying the drunken haze of her orgasm to do anything. She just knew she wanted his cock. "Mary... I want you... So much..." She grabbed his head and brought his lips to hers, moany and needy. Mary kissed her deeply, his tongue going deep into her mouth like he wanted his cock deep into her pussy.

When he pulled away, his pupil dilated and lips red from the friction, Bia thought she was looking at the most beautiful man on the planet. He didn't say a word, he just stood up, cock tenting his underwear in an almost depraved way. He went to his night stand and picked up a condom and ripped the package open with his teeth. Handling his cock out of his underwear, he gave it a few slow pumps, then He slid the condom onto his engorged member while looking at the gorgeous almost naked woman lying on his bed. She was flushed with excitement and her eyes were wide with desire for him. She was biting her lower lip. Her boobs were spilling out of the beautiful lace nightie she wore, now only partially covering her midsection.

"Come, Mary..." he quickly divested his t-shirt, but his boots weren't coming out that easily... He stumbled a bit to get out of them, trying not to look ridiculous doing so.

"Just a second" Luckily they came off and his pants went quickly after. Bia was giggling at his desperate moves, but she didn't want to make fun of him. When he was completely naked, he looked at her with predatory eyes and licked his lips. She stopped giggling immediately, focusing her eyes on his beautiful pale body and made room for him to get between her legs. 

He grabbed her and flipped her over, changing their positions so she was on top. Bia gave a little yelp, surprised at how strong he was. "I want you to ride me, baby" he said in her ear and took her earlobe between his lips. She found the right angle and sank on his cock, feeling inch by inch. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. He grabbed her ass bringing her up and down on his shaft, slowly enough to drive her crazy.

This angle was amazing, he was sinking even deeper into her, enjoying the feeling of her warm and wet pussy. "Fuck... I can never last long with you..." She laughed, unintentionally squeezing his cock, he moaned.

"You last long enough to drive me nuts..." He smiled and kissed her deeply. 

He laid completely on his back to watch her impaled on his cock, his hands groping her ass and helping her keep her balance.  
She also loved the view. She could admire his lean pale naked body, peppered with freckles underneath her, his beautiful eyes, drunk with desire and his hair ruffled, giving him a wild look.

He closed his eyes and she could see he was close to coming. He sat upright again and started circling her clit with his thumb.  
As she became louder and started calling his name, his pace became intense.   
He was lifting her so high his cock almost left her pussy entirely, only to slam it back to the sound of skin slapping against each other.

He kept teasing her clit with his fingers, until she came, thrashing and moaning loudly. He couldn't help but follow her in an intense orgasm, when he hugged her close and buried his face in her boobs.

Their orgasms were so powerful they just laid on the bed and stayed in their tight embrace, both sweating and breathing hard without saying a word. When Mary moved to get up, he noticed Bia had fallen asleep. He grinned and went to the bathroom to clean up the mess they'd made. 

Coming back to the bedroom with a fresh pair of boxers, he kissed her cheek and helped her move to a better position on the bed, tucking her under the sheets. He grabbed some water from the kitchen and came back to lay beside her and watch her sleep. His plans got frustrated. He fell asleep within seconds. 

Around nine pm, Bia woke up, confusion taking over her for a few seconds before she realized where she was and what had happened. She giggled when she remembered their passionate encounter and looked behind her to find Mary sleeping soundly. He could actually fool someone, he looked like an angel. She only knew what he was capable of. She stared at him for minutes, when her stomach announced it was time to get some food. She touched his face lightly.

"Mary... baby... Sorry to wake you. But I'm gonna go grab some food if that's ok with you. Do you want a sandwich or something?"

He woke up and smiled seeing her face. "yeah, sure. Let's get something to eat. I wasn't expecting things to derail that fast... " They both laughed. "I should've been a better host and offered... Something..." 

"Don't worry, I'm very comfortable. You've been a wonderful host so far." Her hand grabbed his bicep. "Baby, that was... So.. hot..." 

He couldn't help but laugh "it was..." He looked down at where the sheets were barely covering her boobs and nearly got lost in his desire for her.  
"Let's grab some food before I grab you again"   
Giggling, they both got dressed partially, Bia asked Mary if she could borrow one of his t-shirts and Mary his boxer shorts. He suggested they made some burgers, as he had all the ingredients at home. Bia went through Marys vinyl collection for some music while he was organizing the ingredients. She found "london calling" by the Clash and put it on. They danced and laughed while they prepared their food.

Bia's moves weren't the smoothest, but Mary couldn't stop watching her dorky steps. Mary's air guitar and eventual jumping up on the furniture to dance wasn't lost on the girl either. 

Mary was so comfortable with her. Her laughter was contagious and her wits intrigued him. Her body was amazing. Maybe there was someone for him, after all.


	5. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter!

Bia woke up with Mary's cock pressed against her ass. Fully alert as he still slept. His arms circled around her and his nose was buried in her hair.

She was a bit chilly and his body was so warm, she just snuggled closer to him. His cock pressed even more against the curve of her ass. She felt Mary grind slightly against her, but he was still sleeping.  
He must've been dreaming. Interesting.

He rubbed his cock against her ass and moaned.  
She placed her hand on his thick thigh, stroking him slowly. Then, she reached for his cock. Mary moaned loudly.

He was getting her worked up like that. His dick was warm and hard as a rock. She turned slowly around and what a beautiful sight. Mary still slept, his pale naked chest flushed and his cock slipping out of the loose boxer shorts he wore when he slept.

Moving down his body slowly, she couldn't help it and gave his dick head a lick and her lips engulfed him.

"Fuuuuuuuck" he jerked awake. His voice was hoarse from sleep and he looked a bit confused. "Is this really happening..."

"Sshhhh... It is... Just relax..."  
He laid back, surrendering completely to the pleasure of her touch.

She wasn't usually in charge. As much as she wasn't proud of that, she was pretty submissive in the sack. Mary, on the other hand, was a natural dominant. She never really saw a problem with that, but it was fun to change roles for a bit.

Her mouth was back on him and he moaned unashamedly. Her hands caressed his strong thighs, greedy to touch more of him. She was wet just from watching and hearing him.

Before long, Mary started breathing heavy, a clear sign he was about to cum.  
But she was enjoying her position of power a little too much. She let his cock out with a pop. "Not yet, mr. Goore..."

He opened his eyes, looking baffled. Then she was on top of him, removing her own sleep wear and throwing it casually behind her.  
Mary groaned and grabbed her waist, bringing her closer to his cock. "No touching..." She pinned his wrists to the bed, rocking deliciously against him. 

Mary was enjoying the show, it was so hot to watch her take control like that. He just wished he wasn't this horny.

She kept teasing him until Mary couldn't take it anymore. He sat up and looked straight into her eyes. She melted.  
"Sweet lucifer on a hoverboard... You're dirty, baby... But I'm dirtier..."

With that, he flipped her over and slipped his cock inside her waiting pussy. She was so wet he slipped balls deep on the first thrust.

She gasped and moaned, feeling deliciously full. She lost the battle. Worth it, though. 

He pounded hard and fast, making the bed squeak. His mouth stimulated her nipples, kissing and licking and nipping until she saw stars.

Mary was deliciously close to cumming. With that, usually came a torrent of obscenities. "Cum on this cock for me, pretty...god, you feel so fucking good around me... this pussy was made for my cock, baby... I need to cum inside you..."

She squeezed his cock as she convulsed and he followed her into climax.

Panting, Mary laid carefully on top of her, burying his face in her tits.

She broke their silence after a few minutes  
"Good morning".

He smirked against her boob "mornin'".

Her hands moved over his lean back, feeling his pale skin, sprinkled with freckles. She touched, caressed and squeezed him, trying to commit his every curve to memory.

After a while laying together and enjoying each other's presence, the couple got hungry. They decided Mary would take care of breakfast while she showered.

She came out of the shower to find Mary sitting on the bed. His expression was dumbfounded.

"I just... got a call. We... Uh... We got signed. The band just got signed."

Bia's mouth was hanging open for a few seconds, her face matched his.  
"Oh my God Mary that's huge"

"I heard that one before" a malicious grin on his face. When Bia laughed, his expression softened and he hugged her "Thanks, baby doll." 

After a few moments, she asked "so, how did it happen? How did they get to you?"

"They saw us play a few times in Stockholm. They were deciding between us and another band. But they chose us." 

"So, what happens next?"

He smiled nervously.  
"Actually I don't know what to do now... I mean, I've never had to think past this part. This is the first time a record company wants to sign us... I don't know what the next step is..." It was evident in his voice he was starting to panic.

"Hey... Relax..." She kissed his neck. "Take a step at a time. Have you told the boys?"

"Not yet. I have to go talk to them. Do you mind if I ask them to come over?"

"Not at all, this is your home..."

"I know, I just wanted to spend time with you... Alone... Without a bunch of men."

"We'll have our alone time later, don't worry." She said cupping Mary's face and capturing his lower lip with hers.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four boys sat together in the tiny living room, three of them visibly curious. Carlos was trying to guess the reason for the assembly  
"You called us here cause you wanna come out of the closet! You want us to have an orgy with B!"

They heard her voice from the bedroom "noooooo way!"

Mary looked at Carlos with fire in his eyes "stop fucking guessing!" 

"Ok, so. We're all here now... What is it?"

"Alright. I got a call earlier today. It was from a record company."

"Oh my God" said Chris.

"Yeah, they wanna sign us."

"What!?!?!?"

The boys were struck dumb by the news.

"It's a small record company called Sepultura Records. They saw us in Stockholm that night at The Lodge. And then they watched us a few other nights. They offered a record and a tour. They want to try a smaller tour to see how we do." Mary kept talking.

"Guys, this is big." Carlos finally said.

"They wanna see us on Monday to talk details. I just wanted to tell you and ask your opinion."

Sid took a deep breath. "Dude, a tour! And a record! Let's fucking take any deal!"

"I think we should hear them first. But I did some research. It's a small record company, but they've signed some good bands. I think we're in good hands."

The boys opened some beers and kept talking about their projects until late at night. Bia heard them as they shared some good stories about their first years together. Stories about Gus. A story about how they got a ticket for parking the van improperly and how the ticket cost more than what they made that night. About the places that didn't want to pay. About having to borrow instruments and amps a few minutes before a concert...

Bia felt like these boys really deserved to see their dream lived out. A small part of her just worried she might lose Mary in the process. It was a selfish worry, she knew that. She also knew things would change forever.


End file.
